Sweets tests Booth
by EmilyDotBug
Summary: booth has a secret for sweets about when he was in Afghanistan, a secret and a question.   Booth x sweets general smut


Sweets sat in his chair parallel to booth with his arms outstretched on either side of him. Booth sat with his arms crossed looking down.

"So what's up booth?" Sweets said as casually as possible making sure not to sound condescending towards Seeley.

"If I tell you this you have to promise not to tell anyone about it" Booth said sternly looking down with his hands together

"of course Seeley! Sweets nodded with his eyebrows raised

"Patient doctor confidentiality prevents me from telling anyone what we talk about in our sessions, unless of course you threaten to harm yourself or others."

"Right." Booth sounded a bit unsure

"Well when I was in Afghanistan a couple months back…there are no women when you're off at war and you know..!" Booth looked down and sighed

"I might know but I'm not sure" sweets continued

"It's really better if you just tell me so I don't have to guess" Sweets was beginning to get frustrated.

"Sometimes when you're in the war and there are no women...you might look to one of your fellow soldiers for a little…relief!" Booth rolled his eyes and sighed simultaneously.

"Oh" Sweets said very staccato "you think that because you had a sexual encounter with a male that makes you gay" Sweets looked Booth in the straight in the eyes with a questioning expression.

"How could it mean anything else!" Booth threw his arms up

"Well…" Sweets thought for a moment.

"Did you enjoy the experience? What exactly went on?" Sweets could think of many factors in how this did or didn't make Booth gay.

"A-A couple things went on" Booth was clearly blushing

"It started pretty basic; we gave each other a hand…while…masturbating." Seeley looked very uncomfortable and embarrassed. He couldn't believe he was telling this to SWEETS of all people.

"It's okay don't be embarrassed, I'm not going to tell anyone or judge you" Sweets assured.

"I guess things progressed as usual" booth shrugged

"Then it was blowjobs and…u know...sex...I guess" Booths face was redder than ever and he refused to look at sweets

"Did you think about women when you where having the…sex?" Sweets asked extremely curious trying to hide his shock

"I don't know what I thought about!" Seeley began to raise his voice and then slumped over slightly

Sweets felt very open with his manliness and his sexuality and could not deny himself that he had thought about what a sexual experience with another man would be like himself. Sweets began to think.

"Would you have sex with me right now?" Sweets asked matter of factly

"I-uh-umm-" Booth couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What!" Booth practically shouted

Sweets got up and closed the blinds to his office windows before sitting back down and scooting his chair closer to Seeley's. Booths mouth was wide open in shock. Sweets grabbed booth by his tie

"I guess there is really only one way to find out if you're gay" Sweets smirked

Booth could feel Lance's breath brush against his lips and into his mouth causing him a slight erection. Booth closed the distance between him and Lance with a deep kiss on the mouth. Sweets sucked lightly on Seeley's lower lip before releasing it causing a slight "smack" sound to fill the air. Booth moved his chair even closer to Lances and put his hand on Lances chest. Lance quickly removed his tie and his button up shirt. Booth ran his hands up Lances chest while he lightly sucked at lances neck making his way down to his nipples and moving his hand to lances hip. Soon booth was holding Sweets by his crotch, kneading at his erection while sucking at his hip bone. Lance began to breath heavily and Seeley could feel his member throbbing in his hand through his slacks. Booth began to undo lances belt buckle making him nervous and excited for what he thought might be next. Seeley removed Lances boxer briefs after removing his slacks and began to stroke his cock. Lance lurched as a large bit of pre cum started to drip out of his member. Seeley opened his mouth and licked up Lances shaft, lance couldn't help but let out a long pleasurable moan at the feeling of Booths warm moist tongue on his cock. Seeley licked circles around the head of Lances cock before taking the whole thing in his mouth down to the base. Sweets thought he was going to melt into his chair, it felt so good. Sweets grabbed at booths hair and began bucking his hips lightly.

"im gonna cum" sweets could barely get the words past his throat as he inhaled.

"uuuuuhhhnn" sweets let out a long moan that ended in a grunt

Within seconds booths mouth was filled with five deep spurts of thick salty liquid. Booth swallowed the liquid and looked up at lance who was breathing heavily with his head tilted back all the way.

You still have one more test lance breathed.


End file.
